


Capitalism Stole My Virginity

by tuai



Series: Ya no somos invencibles (extras) [5]
Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Class Issues, M/M, Money
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 23:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan tiene la plaza en Yale. Chuck tiene el dinero que necesita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capitalism Stole My Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> _Mayo 2009_

Dan no esperó a que Chuck terminara su cigarro. Se incorporó en la cama y buscó sus pantalones en el suelo.

–He oído que te han aceptado en Harvard.

–Por supuesto.

Claro que sí. Ninguna universidad con dos dedos de frente rechazaría al magnate más joven de la historia.

–Yo iré a Yale, supongo.

–Lo sé.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio. Dan buscó su camiseta sin prisa y se la puso. Chuck acabó de fumar, y apagó la colilla en el cenicero al lado de la cama.

–¿Podrías hacer esto un poquito más incómodo?

–Esa es tu especialidad, Daniel.

–Genial –y suspiró profundamente.

–Deja de dar rodeos y dí lo que tengas que decir.

–No me gustan las cosas con fecha de caducidad.

–¿Como los yogures?

–Como las relaciones.

–¿Qué relaciones?

–La tuya y la mía, por ejemplo.

–Esto no es exactamente una relación.

–No es como si tú reconocieras una aunque te golpeara en la frente –le espetó.

–Dan, esto no es una relación. Yo no mantengo relaciones y, si lo hiciera, no sería contigo. Sólo follamos.

–Ya, eso ya lo sé. Sólo me preguntaba si seguiremos follando el año que viene.

–¿Eso no habría que decidirlo el año que viene?

–No. 

–¿Tengo una fecha límite para decidir dónde voy a meterla el próximo octubre? ¿Hay algún tipo de formulario que tenga que rellenar?

–Sacar este tema ha sido una pésima idea.

–En eso estamos de acuerdo.

–Es sólo que me gusta hacer planes –dijo, después de un momento, sentándose en la repisa de la ventana, con el atardecer sobre Manhattan a su espalda.

–Los planes se frustran.

–No, si los haces bien.

Chuck se estiró bajo las sábanas para alcanzar el paquete de tabaco en la mesilla, y sacó otro cigarrillo. Lo golpeó un par de veces contra el cartón antes de colocarlo entre sus labios y encenderlo. Dan no dijo nada más, sólo le miró, reconociendo la expresión de su cara. O la falta de expresión, que presagiaba que iba a decir algo honesto por primera vez en toda la conversación.

–Conmigo –dijo él por fin, expulsando el humo–. Los planes, conmigo, se frustran.

–Yo sólo… No sé. Estoy acojonado. Me he dado cuenta de que Yale será como St. Jude’s, pero a lo grande y lejos de casa. Y he luchado toda mi vida por ir a una buena universidad y ahora sólo quiero ir a la NYU donde alguien sepa lo que es plancharse sus propias camisas.

–¿Y dónde entro yo en esto? Porque yo no sé planchar.

–Sólo necesito una cara familiar.

–¿Y por qué la mía?

–Tú lo entiendes. Tú también odias esto.

–Por razones totalmente distintas. Tú crees en la lucha de clases y el colegio privado te demuestra que no tiene sentido. Yo, simplemente, lo odio todo por defecto.

–No lo odias todo, sólo te da igual.

–Llámalo como quieras.

–Has entrado en Harvard y ni siquiera te alegras. La gente _mata_ por entrar en Harvard.

–Esto no funciona así. A mi no me queda otra opción: cuatro años en Harvard, un MBA y una empresa de un billón de dólares. Tú puedes elegir. Puedes ir a una universidad estatal y seguir siendo un perdedor, o puedes ir a Yale y ganar. 

–No sé si Yale es ganar.

–El día que te aceptaron lo hicimos tres veces. Sonaba a victoria.

–Pero…

–La lucha de clases –le interrumpió– se hace mejor desde un estrado de madera labrada que subido en una caja de fruta.

–¿Desde cuándo eres tan lúcido?

–He entrado en Harvard.

–¿Y cuánto has tenido que pagar?

–Ni un centavo. Todo mérito académico y un nombre conocido. –Chuck dio dos caladas a su cigarro antes de volver a hablar, y lo hizo lentamente, tanteando el terreno. –¿Has pedido una beca?

–No me gusta hablar de dinero contigo.

–¿Por qué?

–Porque parece que te burlas de mí.

–Mi padre fue a Harvard con una beca. Y ahora tiene… (bueno, tenía, ahora supongo que también la controlo yo) una fundación que da una beca cada año en todas las universidades de la Ivy League.

–Eso está bien.

Otro silencio.

–Deberías solicitarla.

–Mira, Chuck, no necesito tu dinero. 

–No es mi dinero, es de la fundación. Y sí que lo necesitas, otra cosa es que lo quieras.

–Pues no lo quiero.

–No sé qué beca has solicitado, ¿pero vas a rechazarla? Porque esa también sale del bolsillo de alguien. 

–¡Pero no me acuesto con ese alguien! –casi gritó.

–No estoy tratando de costearte la universidad con mi paga semanal, no soy gilipollas. Esa beca la va a recibir alguien de todos modos, como cada año, así que no sé qué tiene de malo que seas tú. 

–¿Que qué tiene de malo? Acabamos de hacerlo y tú aún estás desnudo, por amor de Dios, y me estás ofreciendo dinero como si fuera una de esas putas a las que les puedes pagar un apartamento en la Segunda Avenida.

–Vale, ya no sabes ni lo que dices. Hay cientos de personas solicitándola, y el consejo tendrá que estudiar tu caso o algo así, supongo.

–Y si tú intervienes para decidir a quién se la dan, ¿no te harán caso?

–Sí, ¿pero qué te hace pensar que voy a intervenir?

–Que… que me has ofrecido el dinero.

–¡Dios! Sólo te he dicho que la pidieras.

–Vale, joder, perdona –contestó, sin sonar apologético en absoluto.

–¿La vas a pedir?

–No.

–A lo largo de tu vida habrá gente que te ofrezca oportunidades, Humphrey, y este orgullo proletario tuyo sólo te hará perderlas. No todo el dinero es limosna, ni todos los que quieren ayudar lo hacen por compasión.

–¿Cuándo te he pedido que te metas en mi vida?

–¿Estamos teniendo la misma conversación? Porque hace cinco minutos me has dicho que querías hacer planes.

–Pero no planes– _planes_. Sólo quiero… no sé, saber si podré follar contigo cuando me sienta perdido.

–Bueno, pues eso es raro de cojones y suena demasiado a tener una relación.

–Y tú suenas demasiado a novio paternalista. Y eso también es raro.

–Pues tú… –no supo acabar la frase, porque no era eso lo que quería decir. Suspiró y miró hacia otro lado–. Estás haciendo una gilipollez. Y sé que te han denegado la ayuda económica, y que por eso quieres ir a NYU.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Conozco a gente.

–Vale, ¿y qué?

–Que quieres ir a Yale, y Yale te quiere allí. Y el dinero no debería ser un problema.

–Pero lo es, porque son 35.000 dólares al año, sin contar la residencia. 

–Por eso estoy ofreciéndote la beca.

–¡Por eso no puedo aceptarla!

–Dan, creo que no alcanzas a comprender lo absurdamente rico que soy –y se le escapó una sonrisa que estuvo realmente fuera de lugar.

–No estás arreglándolo.

–¿Sabes cuanto cuesta mi reloj? –preguntó, señalándolo en la mesilla, al lado del cenicero.

–Creo que no quiero saberlo.

–Cincuenta mil.

–¿Dólares? –se escandalizó.

–Sí.

–¿Dólares americanos?

–Tengo mucho dinero. –Miró la punta incandescente de su cigarrillo, y luego a Dan. –A mi padre le caías bien. Ahora te odiaría, porque has pervertido a su decepcionante-y-ya-pervertido-de-por-sí hijo, así que tienes suerte de que esté muerto. Pero te apreciaba, porque ese rollo que llevas de niño inteligente con pocos recursos le traía recuerdos de infancia, supongo. Él habría querido darte la beca. 

–Pero no puedo…

–Deja de comportarte como un estúpido y acéptala. Además, hasta que cumpla dieciocho ese dinero ni siquiera es mío legalmente, es de Lily.

–Chuck… –musitó, pero realmente no sabía qué más podía decir.

–Le diré a mi secretaria que te mande los papeles que tienes que rellenar. Y probablemente necesiten leer algo tuyo, algo que demuestre que tienes talento. Y como sea la puta historia de Charlie Trout te juro que haré de tu vida un infierno.

–Borré esa historia.

–¿Por qué?

–No era un personaje interesante.

Chuck sonrió y apagó la colilla en el cenicero.

–¿Vas a hacerme caso? ¿Pedirás la beca?

–No lo sé, no me siento cómodo haciéndolo. Luego tendría que buscar la manera de compensarte y, joder, es mucho dinero.

–Pidamos comida china y pagas tú.

–No creo que eso lo cubra todo.

–Proporcionalmente, sí.

–No sé mucho de números, pero creo que exageras.

–Puedo hacer las cuentas, si quieres. 

–Creo que prefiero fiarme de tu palabra –contestó Dan riendo.

–Entonces llama al restaurante chino, y luego ven conmigo a la ducha.

–¿Me queda otro remedio?

–No –sentenció Chuck, lanzándole su teléfono móvil–. Ahora eres mi puta.

Dan lo cogió al vuelo y buscó el número del restaurante.

–No sé en qué momento eso dejó de sonar ofensivo –dijo, esperando a que contestaran–, pero creo que fue el principio del fin.


End file.
